


I think I’d be with you in every single reality

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: Sunggyu runs through different realities to get a hold on Woohyun before it is too late.





	I think I’d be with you in every single reality

Sunggyu likes science fiction. Ever since he was a little boy, he would steal away all those cassettes his father used to hide from him (not his dad’s idea, ‘our child is too young for that!’ his mom would say), the ones that had people going into space, meeting aliens or even traveling to other dimensions. All those things that a 7 year old would find fascinating because it’s just what his mind is craving for the most, something out of this world.  
  
The thing is, he never stopped craving for it.  
  
After re-watching a few movies about robots and traveling through time, Sunggyu, at the age of 12, realized that is what he wanted to be. Not a robot (though the idea was tempting), but a scientist that would make every one of those things true, and as long as Sunggyu had his creativity and perseverance, anything could be possible.  
  
It’s at the age of 15 when he won first place for his science project. He had made a little prototype of a robot that could pick off some trash and throw it into the bin. It still had some errors that needed to be fixed, like how it couldn’t actually turn around but just walk in a straight line. Nevertheless, it was something amazing, and only then his mom started to support his dream. He even caught the eye of a physics professor, one that worked in one of the prestigious universities on the other side of the country who visited his school right that day.  
  
On his way back home the words of ‘give me a call when you’re in your last year of high school’ were playing in his mind like a broken jukebox, and a smile easily lasted a few weeks on his face. He had born for this, he just knew it.  
  
It’s at the age of 18 that he meets the professor again, in University, this time being a student of his. His name was Jongwan and he supported Sunggyu’s ambitions just like they needed to be. He fed the younger’s mind with new ideas and theories Sunggyu couldn’t wait to try and would keep him up all night, wondering about all the possibilities of every and one of his theories to be truth.  
  
He finds his first true friend that year. (It’s not like his previous friends were unimportant, but none of them actually kept up with his ideas.) His name is Dongwoo, and truthfully, a bit too cheery for Sunggyu’s introvert personality, but he understands the older with his crazy ideas and even shares some of his own. They start to team up for some classes and no one can stop them. (‘we should totally call ourselves the ‘dream team’! it’d be awesome!’, ‘no.’)  
  
Sunggyu’s 20th birthday is around the corner when he gets interest in the theory of other realities aside from this one, and it’s also then that he falls in love for the first time. It’s a puppy love (that’s how Dongwoo calls it), the one that is based more on sneak peeks and tainted cheeks than actual words in between.  
  
There’s something Sunggyu likes just as much as science, and that’s coffee. So naturally, as Sunggyu spends most of his afternoons rather in the laboratory or in the library with his nose deep in books, he uses the opportunity to find the most quiet place in Seoul that offered coffee and could help him go through those afternoons just like he wanted. He found the perfect place (or that’s what he thought), ironically in the very heart of Seoul but hidden at the end of an alley between a few dark and tall buildings. There are other shops around the coffee shop, and they all seems as nice as they promise to be, so he gives it a try and walks inside the coffee shop with his heavy books inside his backpack.  
  
The shop is not so big or spacious, it has a few tables on the first floor and some narrowed stairs that take you to a couple of other tables in a second floor which looked almost like an attic. It’s comfy and the more Sunggyu looks at it, the more he likes it.  
  
But it’s not until the employee comes out from the kitchen that he decides he absolutely loves the place.  
  
The guy is a little tall, not so much but enough to make Sunggyu regret he didn’t take the insoles with him as he walked out the door today. His hair is brown-ish, a little lighter than the color of coffee and hiding a few secrets that it had gone through a few color changes. But it’s fixed in the perfect way to be just a plus in the whole appearance of the guy, having a sharp nose, a thick lower lip and a name tag that had ’Woohyun’ written on it.  
  
“Welcome!”  
  
That day Sunggyu couldn’t really taste the coffee of the shop (or study at all), as he walked out of it the moment Woohyun spoke to him.  
  
(And that night, Sunggyu thought he found something, or someone, he liked more than physics and coffee all together.)  
  
It took him easily three days to gather the courage to walk on the shop again, this time with a lighter physics book under his arm and a better set of clothes. Dongwoo makes fun of him as he walks out of their apartment, but doesn’t let him go without a hug and ‘you can do it hyung!’ either.  
  
Sunggyu gets to order his coffee and make Woohyun smile that day, and it’s one of Sunggyu’s biggest achievements. For the next couple of months, he goes to the coffee shop every time he can afford it and talks a bit more with Woohyun, to the point Sunggyu just walks in and the younger has already his coffee ready for him. Sunggyu would feel his cheeks get heated up and Woohyun would smile, walking away towards the back of the counter.  
  
“Maybe it’s all in my head.” Sunggyu sulks one afternoon, and Dongwoo has to sigh. “Maybe he’s not even gay, maybe he treats everyone this way and he just wants me to keep on leaving generous tips.” Sunggyu is upside down on his couch, playing with a panel of circuits in his hands and staring at his unfinished project. “Maybe-“  
  
“Maybe you should just ask him if he’s interested on you!” Dongwoo snaps. Sunggyu stares at him, because Dongwoo never snaps at him, no matter how annoying and sulky he can get to be.  
  
“Maybe he has a boyfriend already.” Sunggyu continues, ignoring Dongwoo. “A guy like him can’t be single, it’s just not good for the envorinment.”    
  
Sunggyu’s eyes stop on the forgotten robot sitting on a corner of their apartment as Dongwoo walks out of the room screaming something about being unbelievable. It’s the one he did at the age of 15, and, honestly, Sunggyu’s greatest pride. He perfected Koko (he gave it a name because he was tired of calling Koko as ‘It’ and not think about Pennywise) over the years and the robot could now hand heavier things and walk perfectly fine without tilting to the side or stopping midway.  
  
“Aha!” He screams, raising his feet that were sitting over the back of the couch and falling head over the floor. “I know!”  
  
The next day he takes Koko with him and uses him to return the coffee cup to Woohyun for a refill with a note stick to it’s hand, which said ‘can you fill this up, gorgeous?’ He’s sitting on the back of the cafe, trembling nervously, and when Woohyun lifts his precious Koko and smiles widely with the note in his hand, he lets himself breath again.  
  
Woohyun comes back with his refill and says “of course I can”, with a smirk and a heart attack inducing wink.  
  
  
  
Two weeks and they made some progress, but it’s all still in the awkward and way-too-friendly stage, where there’s only lames flirts and cheesy compliments (coming from Woohyun more than Sunggyu), and it’s slowly stressing Sunggyu out.  
  
It’s on Sunggyu’s birthday when Woohyun finally asks him out, and Sunggyu, as he chokes on his coffee and stains Woohyun’s apron, says yes.  
  
Woohyun is everything Sunggyu wanted, or even more. The younger was studying literature and liked coffee just as much as Sunggyu did. He didn’t quite share the passion on science or even the science fiction movies, but it was alright, because he didn’t hesitate on hearing Sunggyu out for hours, both of them having a smile plastered on their faces.  
  
Sunggyu tells him about his childhood and how everything started after he sneakily watched some Star Wars movies. Woohyun says he hasn’t seen them, but if they’re Sunggyu’s favorite movies then he can’t wait to see them later. The younger tells him about himself too, how he started reading on his own at the age of two (‘it sounds pretentious..’ ‘it does not! … okay, maybe a bit’), talks about his never ending love for J. R. R. Tolkien books, and how he wanted to try writing some books of his own one day.  
  
“Do you write now?”  
  
“Sometimes, but nothing good.”  
  
“I’d love to read what you write.”  
  
Woohyun laughs. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
  
  
  
“I would.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Their first kiss is a bit cliché and nevertheless, just how Sunggyu wanted it to happen. Woohyun had brought a cappuccino for Sunggyu, forcing him to try it out. When the cream had stuck on Sunggyu’s upper lip, the younger leaned over so gently and kissed the cream away. It was quick and Woohyun seemed like he didn’t quite process what he just did, as if this was something he always had done with Sunggyu. But as Woohyun parted away and whispered ’you had something on your mouth’, Sunggyu just knew the right answer would be to kiss him back.  
  
  
“You had something on your mouth too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They start spending more time at Woohyun’s apartment a month after, having Dongwoo sick of them and their corny and too romantic relationship for his heartbroken state. Dongwoo doesn’t exactly say it like that, but that’s how Woohyun gets to hear it in Sunggyu’s version.  
  
“Dongwoo is never heartbroken.” Woohyun retorts with a smirk, confidently, even if he has known the older barely a month.  
  
“Okay, maybe he isn’t, but I need more time with you.. alone.”  
  
“You should’ve said that then, babe.”  
  
“… Shut up.”  
  
  
  
It’s six months later when Sunggyu is convinced that he is head over heels for Woohyun. They haven’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet, Sunggyu mostly out of fear to be laughed at and Woohyun out of fear to scare the hamster away, but it’s right there and they both know.  
  
Sunggyu loves all the little things Woohyun does. Like how he licks his finger every time he turns a page of his book, how he is actually not a morning person even if he swears to be, how he likes horror movies a bit too much and how he puts Sunggyu on his nerves, in the good and bad way. The younger is stubborn (‘not as much as you..’) and too greasy for Sunggyu sometimes. But even if Sunggyu turns Woohyun off in almost all of his date proposals, he does it with a smile because he knows that won’t just stop Woohyun.  
  
He loves how even if they fight, one will always come back the next day, and both would apologize after consulting their problems with the pillow, realizing it wasn’t worth the anger. Sunggyu loves those days, when the rage has dissipated and they spend the day watching something over the couch, or outside, exploring new places together and call them ‘their place’.  
  
But more than anything, he loves it when they fight and Woohyun (as well as himself) is slightly drunk, with his cheeks pink and eyes moving from here to there without actually focusing on Sunggyu. Woohyun would come too close to the older’s face, stating that he is the only one allowed to look at him, after a not so pretty incident in a party where a guy ended up in nose bleed after asking Sunggyu the time. On another context Sunggyu would push Woohyun away and scream some things that he isn’t his property and that he is overreacting like he always does, but on this one in particular, he feels madly intoxicated with the feeling of Woohyun wanting him this bad, and he loves it. So he instead whispers back, “and what if I like when other people look at me?”  
  
Woohyun would push Sunggyu against the entrance door of his apartment, capturing his lips in a forced kiss. Sunggyu would respond instantly, opening his mouth to let the younger mark everything there, as his arms automatically wrap around his neck. The keys would fall to the ground but it’d be long until one of them actually notices, as Woohyun focuses on harshly grabbing Sunggyu by the waist and imposing a rhythm onto him.  
  
Sunggyu has never been good with alcohol, he would reject it every time someone offered it to him. He gets ten times more whiney and ten times more needy and cute when he’s drunk, and he has had enough of stories of how he made a fool of himself. Still, Woohyun would convince him at the end, placing soft kisses at the back of his ear.  
  
Sunggyu would whine when Woohyun pushes his hips forward, suddenly ackwnoledging the buldges on their pants. He would press enough to have Sunggyu quivering under him, panting and moaning softly, but not enough to actually give him the right pleasure. Sunggyu would lower his hand, trying to rub it against Woohyun’s clothed erection, and on some days Woohyun would push his hand away and look for the keys in the floor, finally taking things to the bedroom like they were supposed to be.  
  
But on others, he would slap the hand away and whisper, “on your knees.”  
  
Sunggyu wouldn’t admit it, (not drunk, not sober) but sometimes he thinks he wants Woohyun solely for his dick. His beautiful, thick and perfect sized dick. So even drunk, he would bit his lower lip and whisper, “make me”, loving the force with which Woohyun pushes him down. And Sunggyu would start his favorite ministration, with the excitment of being caught by any of his neighbors and a smile on his face, having his own concert of Woohyun’s moans right there in the corridor and all for himself.  
  
It is not until the morning after that Woohyun would ask him if he’s alright, if he didn’t cross any line last night, if he enjoyed every single thing they did outside the apartment as well as inside their sheets, tangled in each other’s bodies. Sunggyu’s butt would be hurting like a bitch, but he loves the morning-after pain and the man who caused it after a night of great and rough sex, so he would smile and kiss the younger’s concerns away.  
  
  
  
  
“Sunggyu?” Woohyun asks hesitatingly.  
  
Both males are lying over Woohyun’s bed, each with a book of their own, and one of their hands tangled together as Woohyun rests his head on the inside of Sunggyu’s arm, over his shoulder. It is comfortable like this, and both of them secretly love it.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“So… you know your thesis is about the theory of other realities and…”  
  
“Of course I know, I’m the one doing the research.” Sunggyu mocks him.  
  
“Whatever, forget it.”  
  
“I’m just joking, tell me.” He kisses the top of Woohyun’s head.  
  
“Tell me a bit more about it.”  
  
“Well,” Sunggyu hums as he thinks it. “I'm trying to prove that those realities exist, and we’re a bit of the same on them, and at the same time, we aren’t. There might be huge differences in some, and in others, it’s just a few changes that you wouldn’t even notice. But it can also go beyond that, maybe in some realities we don’t even exist, or the earth itself. Anything is possible.”  
  
“What do you think we’d be in those realities?”  
  
Sunggyu smiles, hiding his chin and mouth on the top of Woohyun’s head, and he whispers,  
  
“I think I’d be with you in every single one of them.”  
  
  
  
  
It’s at the age of 23 that Sunggyu finishes his Physics degree and Woohyun is the first one to stand up when his name is mentioned. A few days later, Woohyun graduates with his Literature degree and he tells Sunggyu the idea of moving in together.  
  
Sunggyu says there’s nothing he would want to do more, and by the month, it’s done.  
  
From then on, life is beautiful. It’s shiny and Sunggyu feels constantly in love with the feeling. He gets a job in his university, and he doesn’t hesitate on saying yes. Woohyun decides to make his dream of being a writer, no longer a dream. Their income comes basically of what Sunggyu earns and what little Woohyun brings from his still part time job in the coffee shop, but they don’t worry about it. They fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and decide life will definitely smile more over them like it has done just until now.  
  
But there’s something bugging Sunggyu. He never actually gave a proper end to his thesis. All of it was still a theory, backed up with so much research, but still waiting for the final push, a push he actually never told to anyone that he wanted to make.  
  
The last push was a device that could actually move one from reality to another. It’s crazy, and he can’t believe he’s actually in this stage of his experiment. He always considered doing it, ever since he was a little kid, but he is finally a few steps away. He has written down what’s necessary to start with the first prototypes, but he’s a little stuck on how the design of it should be. He considers making it something similar like Ben 10’s watch that would turn him into different aliens, or maybe like Doctor Who with a telephone booth.  
  
He talks about it with Woohyun one night as the younger is cooking dinner, and Woohyun laughs.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Ben 10? Really?”  
  
“Do you have a better idea?” Sunggyu pouts, but still makes sure to sound as mad as he felt. It sounded like a whine in Woohyun’s ears, so he laughs a bit more as he tangles his arm around Sunggyu’s waist.  
  
“Hm… maybe a necklace?” Woohyun says, his eyes fixed on the necklace he gave Sunggyu six months after they started dating.  
  
“It’s… actually a great idea.” Sunggyu smiles and pecks the younger. “Thanks. Now I just have to figure out how to make it that small..”  
  
“Well,” Woohyun laughs, switching his attention back to the oven, “that’s your problem, not mine.”  
  
“Aren’t boyfriends supposed to help?” Sunggyu hisses, but doesn’t mean it. Woohyun, after making sure nothing has burned yet, comes back and this time rests both of his arms around Sunggyu’s torso.  
  
“Why do you want to go to other realities, though? When you have me right here in this one.”  Woohyun leans down and places soft kisses on Sunggyu’s neck, slowly making his way up.  
  
“Maybe one of those Woohyuns will actually take less than half an hour in the shower.” Sunggyu rolls his eyes, but still moves to give more access to the younger.  
  
“I’ve been telling you, half of that time I’m just waiting for you to come inside.” Woohyun smiles, his mouth dangerously near Sunggyu’s.  
  
“And I’m telling you, I won’t wake up earlier to sleep less and take care of your morning wood. You have two hands for that.” Sunggyu starts saying but ends his sentence as loud as a whisper.  
  
Woohyun kisses Sunggyu’s lips lightly. “Why use my hands, when I have your pretty little hole?”  
  
Half an hour later, the dinner is burned to the core, long forgotten as Woohyun’s attention changed into make Sunggyu moan and scream like he has never done before.  
  
  
Sunggyu spends all his free time working on the device. He starts doing some bigger versions of the necklace, first with one that it was almost the size of his palm. And if the thing didn't actually explode on him the moment he pressed the top lid (which it did), then he would proceed and think of a way to do the prototype smaller. He took this new schedule for over two months, waking up, teaching, coming back to lock himself in his workroom, and unlock only when he was going to eat dinner and go to sleep.  
  
He used to let Woohyun in and cheer him up sometimes, but it took so much time and effort to not end up with the younger kneeling between his legs, sucking him off at the end every single visit.  
  
It was a slow and painful process and it took all of his time, leaving little to no attention to his needed boyfriend, Woohyun, who soon found the whole thing more as a threat than something that could revolutionize life itself.  
  
“You’ve been away” Woohyun whispers one night, when Sunggyu is trying to stop his mind from thinking about the piece of metal that’s sitting on the table in the other room. It’s in the middle of May and the hot weather is slowly creeping into the room.  
  
“I’m right here” Sunggyu answers lazily, palming over the other’s hand.  
  
“But you’re not! Do you know how long has it been since we had sex?” Woohyun sits up in the bed, wrathful.  
  
Sunggyu frowns. “Four days?”  
  
“And that’s a lot of days! Enough to go to Busan, have a good time and come back!”  
  
“Do you want to go to Busan?”  
  
“That’s not the poin- just… do you know what my book is about?” Woohyun asks. Sunggyu stays silent, ‘cause he has heard it before, the name was… what was it? “You don’t know!”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ve just been really busy with this. But I promise you, as soon as I finish it, everything will be back to normal.” Sunggyu answers with his pleading voice, caressing Woohyun’s arm and slowly making him lie back on the bed again.  
  
“How long?” Woohyun asks. “How long until you finish it?”  
  
“I can’t know tha-“  
  
“Ugh.” Woohyun does lay down on the bed again, but he gives Sunggyu his back and turns off the light from the coffee table.  
  
Sunggyu looks at Woohyun’s back as he forces himself to sleep, troubled, and with the fact that’s he’s going to propose to Woohyun with that necklace, hidden on the inside of his mouth.  
  
  
  
From there onwards, things get a little bad. Woohyun’s anger doesn’t die down, instead, it somehow learns to live on the middle of their relationship. Woohyun ignores him every time he can, cooks food only for himself and falls asleep before Sunggyu comes out of his work room.  
  
The money topic was never a problem, not until Sunggyu started to buy endless stuff for his necklace, and Woohyun’s salary isn’t enough to keep up with the bills.  
  
“Maybe we wouldn’t have so much trouble if you give it a rest for a change” Woohyun mutters during dinner.  
  
“Maybe we wouldn’t, only if you had a fucking decent job which actually provided money.” Sunggyu answers back for the sake of his rage. Utensils fall down and Sunggyu regrets saying it the moment the words came out of his mouth. But it’s done, he said it and he can’t take it back.  
  
He doesn’t stop looking at his plate, not when he heard the opposite chair being moved or when Woohyun slammed the door on his way out of their apartment. He doesn’t let himself cry or scream about it, he pushes aside the sour feeling of tears accumulating in his eyes and cleans after himself when he finishes eating, remaining his work the entire night.  
  
He doesn’t know if Woohyun came back at all that night, but when he wakes up with his forehead against the table and a puddle of saliva, there’s a plate of hot eggs and rice on his side. He looks for the younger, but he’s no where in the apartment.  
  
A few days pass by, and Sunggyu starts to feel everything stacking up on his inside, the concern over his students’ grades, the frustration of the necklace not cooperating and the constant thought that Woohyun won’t ever talk to him, say less kiss him. He starts realizing how long it’s been since they’ve kissed (three weeks) and the thought doesn’t make anything better.  
  
But he knows it’ll get better, they’ll get past this.  
  
  
  
They don’t.  
  
  
  
The next week, he comes back to a lonely home. Woohyun’s things are missing and the only thing left that is his, is a note sitting on the little island of their kitchen.  
  
‘I’m with Myungsoo, don’t come for me, I need time for myself’.  
  
Sunggyu, as his legs stop working on him and he cries on the floor, wonders if it’s all worth it. Woohyun was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he may have lose him over for some childish dreams he couldn’t get past on.  
  
The next day he misses classes and stays all day on the inside of his cave, determined to finish the necklace. It takes hours, a lot of trips to the shop and a lot of coffee. He finishes the necklace, and after he yet again pushes the top lid and this time the thing doesn’t explode on him, instead it shows him a little pad with endless numbers on it (it’s sitting on the #28), he calls Woohyun, excited.  
  
The other doesn’t share the same excitement over the phone, but he still agrees on meeting, saying they needed to talk. It doesn’t sound like anything good, but Sunggyu forces himself to ignore the tone and waits on their kitchen table. He took a quick shower and turned on a few candles, emanating Woohyun’s favorite aromas.  
  
He waits, looking at the necklace in his hands.  
  
He waits, imagining how he would make sure things get better after this.  
  
He waits, looking at the calendar. September 28th. Will he propose today?  
  
He waits, wondering why was taking Woohyun so long.  
  
He waits, seeing the candles die down on him.  
  
He waits, and he waits.  
  
And then a call arrives. One he doesn’t expect getting, not today, not tomorrow, not about Woohyun, not in this lifetime, not in this reality.  
  
“This is Seoul Hospital. There has been an accident and we have identify one of the people involved as Nam Woohyun. We checked on his…” The lady keeps on talking, but Sunggyu stops listening. He says yes when she asks if he’s Kim Sunggyu, and he assures her that he’s on his way there before she hangs up.  
  
His body moves in automatic, first to the sink, vomiting everything he had eaten before, and then to the front door, rushing his way out of their apartment. He doesn’t think about anything on his way there, nothing aside from ‘please be alright’. He is saying it like a mantra, like if only like this he would make sure Woohyun is alright, that things aren’t that bad.  
  
He repeats it as he walks inside the hospital and as he finds Woohyun’s doctor who explains him Woohyun’s case. He doesn’t hear a thing, and he considers the idea of mentioning it to the doctor, that he can’t even hear his own steps as they walk into Woohyun’s room, that maybe he’s deaf now. Is that even possible? Because this made no sense, he was hearing just fine before.  
  
But it is when he is a few steps away from Woohyun’s bed that he starts hearing again. Hears the machines connected to his body, the throbbing of his heart and even the doctor’s voice.  
  
“He is under a coma, and I don’t think he’ll be able to come out of this. I’m so sorry. I’ll give you a moment alone.”  
  
It doesn’t make sense. He wants to ask what he means by not coming out of the coma, he knows what that means but in this moment, he has no idea what that meant. His eyes stay fixed on Woohyun’s resting body, on his eyes closed as if he was just taking a nap and he dares to step closer, slipping a hand between his.  
  
Woohyun is still warm, and this just doesn’t make sense.  
  
That is what he says when he calls Dongwoo, it doesn’t make sense. That’s what he answers when Woohyun’s mother asks what happened, that’s what he repeats when she slaps his cheek, and Dongwoo accompanies him outside of the hospital.  
  
“It’s not supposed to be like this,” Sunggyu explains, looking at the ground as the sunrise starts growing.  
  
“When was the last time you ate?” Dongwoo asks, concerned.  
  
“We were supposed to spend our lives together. He was supposed to publish his first book…”  
  
“Things happen.” Dongwoo answers, hiding his own tears, “There’s no way he could’ve seen that car, and according to the doctors, he didn’t suffer. It was too fast.”  
  
“The universe is mocking me” Sunggyu laughs bitterly. Dongwoo only sighs.  
  
“I’ll go buy you something, you look pale. Stay here.”  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t move, not because Dongwoo asked him to but because he didn’t have the force to move at all.  
  
“I was supposed to propose..”  
  
The necklace in his pocket grows heavier, he takes it out and looks at it. It was all because of this little thing. Doesn’t matter how he saw it, he came to the same conclusion. Things wouldn’t be like this if he just only..  
  
He cries his eyes out as he clenches on the necklace, and he doesn’t want to believe this is his reality.  
  
He won’t.  
  
He just doesn’t see himself living in a reality where Woohyun isn’t there with him.  
  
Sunggyu presses on the top lid, and an infinite amount of numbers appear again, every and each them being a different reality, if his theory is indeed correct (at this point he couldn’t care less if he was indeed right, he could explode for all he cared). He scrolls to the #8, places the necklace around his neck and presses on the top lid with his eyes closed, ready for whatever that could happen.  
  
  
  
  
When he opens his eyes, he’s no longer sitting on the bench and the sunrise isn’t before him. Instead, he is sitting on his favorite chair in his apartment and a vague smell of food being cooked reaches his nose. There’s a faint sound of someone singing, a voice he knows very well.  
  
He walks slowly towards the kitchen, afraid to see something else rather what he expected.  
  
There, in the middle of it, was Woohyun, singing over the playing song and pushing his hips to the sides according to the rhythm. He smiles as he flips the scrambled eggs and looks to the side to a perplexed Sunggyu.  
  
It is true, Sunggyu finally did it.  
  
Did he?  
  
“What are you doing?” Woohyun asks mockingly.  
  
The younger looks the same, sounds the same, even smiles the same. Sunggyu scans him, trying to look for something different, but it’s all too familiar, too domestic.  
  
This is his Woohyun, isn’t he?  
  
“What day is it?” Sunggyu asks instead. What if he did something wrong? Or if everything was just a bad dream?  
  
“Eh…” Woohyun lowers the flames of the stove and rummages around looking for his phone, “September 29th, why?”  
  
Sunggyu, instead of answering, throws himself at the younger, capturing him in a deep kiss. Woohyun yelps but doesn’t reject the kiss, instantly resting his hands in Sunggyu’s waist. Sunggyu’s hands move around, feeling every single inch of Woohyun’s body to convince himself that this is really happening, and he got a second chance. A beautiful second chance. Woohyun turns them around, pushing Sunggyu’s back against the fridge. As the older tugs on his hair, Woohyun opens his mouth, letting Sunggyu’s tongue to move inside. Woohyun tastes just like always, a bit like coffee and something else that could only scream Woohyun, giving Sunggyu the third confirmation that this isn’t too bad. Not bad at all.  
  
Until he feels something cold and round in the middle of Woohyun’s tongue.  
  
He has to break the kiss, and frowns, looking at Woohyun’s open mouth as the younger tries to reach his lips once more. “What is that?” he asks.  
  
“What’s what?” Woohyun answers, pecking Sunggyu’s chin.  
  
“That, on your tongue.” The older grabs his chin, forcing it open to look at the thing staring back at him.  
  
“Ma congue hihing?” Sunggyu releases Woohyun’s jaw, and the younger repeats the question. “My tongue piercing?”  
  
“Yeah… why’d you got that?”  
  
Woohyun laughs before him, “What do you mean? you were the one who talked me into getting one!”  
  
“I-I did?” Sunggyu murmurs. Every reality is different in some measure, what if Sunggyu is the one who’s supposed to be different in this reality?  
  
“Yeah, you idiot. How can you forget? When you were just saying you loved how it feels now when I go down on you.” Woohyun smirks, leaving soft kisses on the older’s neck.  
  
“I-I did?” Sunggyu repeats in the same manner, his thoughts getting cloud by the idea of how that could just feel.  
  
“Aish, maybe I have to show you again.” Woohyun whispers in a low tone, stealing a kiss from Sunggyu’s lips and getting on his knees right away.  
  
Sunggyu wants to protest, think this through, but this Woohyun is as skilled as the former one, so he lets him proceed.  
  
  
  
  
A few days pass by and Sunggyu is getting used to his new life style, although is not that much of new. This Woohyun didn’t study literature, but instead, music. He dropped high school to pursue his dream, and accidentally bumped into Sunggyu one night in a club. One thing took to another, and a few years later and they’re still together… in this dimension. The Sunggyu from here also studied Physics, but it seems like he dropped all of his dreams a long time ago, because there is no trace of him working in any device to travel through realities. Dongwoo, (because he met Dongwoo here too, although the younger isn’t as cheerful as the former one, and that has got to be because his sister died when they were little. Sunggyu had heard the story before, but originally Dongwoo had stopped her from falling from a cliff. In this reality, this Dongwoo didn’t seem to be as quick.) doesn’t have any idea of what he’s talking about when he tries to bring up the topic, but he’s very much interested on initiating something like traveling through dimensions.  
  
He noticed this Woohyun is a bit more wild, and not exactly in the positive sense of the word. Sunggyu appreciates the morning sex, the afternoon sex and even the third round of it at night. But he finds it a little bit too much when he proposes to do it on a public bathroom in a club where Woohyun is going to sing.  
  
“Stop” Sunggyu giggles between kisses, a nervous creep crawling from the back of his head. “Someone will hear us”  
  
“Let them hear us” Woohyun growls, biting on Sunggyu’s neck and leaving a very toned hickey. “I want them to know who is mine and only mine.” Well, Sunggyu notices, this type of Alfa Woohyun isn’t much of a change.  
  
Sunggyu wants to protest a second time, but between Woohyun’s lips and hands on his body, he pushes the task behind. Maybe later.  
  
Woohyun lifts Sunggyu’s shirt and goes ahead on kissing his chest, always leaving little marks behind as he makes his way towards Sunggyu’s nipple. He strongly sucks on it, swirling his tongue around and sucking again. The attention has Sunggyu squirming under him, back against the bathroom’s stall. A hand lies on top of Woohyun’s head, caressing his hair as he focuses on enjoying himself for once.  
  
His head hits the stall a few times as Woohyun comes back up to his lips and his hips start humping against his. Their erections are pretty evident and the friction feels wonderful, as they devour each other’s mouth. Sunggyu’s tongue crosses to Woohyun’s at the same time as his hand enters the inside of the younger’s pants, looking only for one thing.  
  
“Ahhg” Woohyun pants when Sunggyu tights his hand around his clothed cock, sobbing the palm against the length up and down. “Fuck, stop” Woohyun moans, but doesn’t mean it at all. “You’re gonna make me cum”  
  
“Ain’t that the point?” Sunggyu mocks in a low tone, kissing Woohyun’s neck as the younger closes his eyes to enjoy the older’s ministration.  
  
“Fuck, no” Woohyun grabs Sunggyu’s wrist and yanks the hand out of his pants, forcing them to stay on top of Sunggyu’s head as he turns the older around, chest against the stall. “not when I’m not yet inside of you” he smirks and bites Sunggyu’s ear.  
  
Woohyun pushes his hips against Sunggyu’s butt, letting him feel his arousement. Sunggyu moans and waits as Woohyun palms his pockets. “Fuck”  
  
“What?” Sunggyu asks faintly, more focused on the party in his ass.  
  
“I forgot the lube” Woohyun hisses. He is about to turn Sunggyu around and get on his knees to blow him dry instead, but Sunggyu doesn’t let him.  
  
“Take me raw then” the older laughs. Was he under drugs? He did take some drinks before this, but nothing too strong, so that needed to be the only logical explanation, as he never ever let Woohyun take him raw before.  
  
But maybe it was the addiction of Woohyun. Yeah, as cheesy as that sounds. Ever since this second opportunity, he has done everything Woohyun asked for, trying to please him as much as he could. (Even this Woohyun found it a little weird, but he didn’t protest).  
  
“What the fuck” Woohyun smiles, “are you sure?”  
  
“Just do it already”  
  
Woohyun doesn’t need to be told twice, so he passes his hands around Sunggyu’s waist, looking for the belt of his jeans and pushing them down as well as his underwear. The cold air hits Sunggyu and he gasps, only to find two of Woohyun’s finger introducing his mouth.  
  
“Suck them” the younger commands. Sunggyu closes his mouth around the fingers and starts his ministration, making sure they’re very much wet before Woohyun pops them out and inside his little hole.  
  
The intrusion feels as uncomfortable as ever, but he knows the drill. He evens his breathing and nods a minute later, giving Woohyun the green light to stretch him and move his fingers further into him. It pains him, but the pain starts to mix with the pleasure, and Woohyun drops lazy kisses on the crook of his neck, distracting him. His fingers start moving more and more, to the inside and to the sides, and Woohyun adds a third one just a few seconds before he reaches Sunggyu’s sweet spot.  
  
The younger cries in pleasure, and tries to move his hips down for Woohyun to touch it again, but the younger instead takes his fingers out. Sunggyu is about to protest when Woohyun’s cock fills him instead.  
  
The size is different, of course, a lot thicker than his three previous fingers, and Sunggyu feels dizzy with the pressure. He clenches on his muscles by mistake, and that has Woohyun screaming just as loud as he was a few seconds before. Woohyun starts moving, painfully slow for Sunggyu’s liking, but he doesn’t say anything, letting the younger move as he pleased.  
  
His forehead is pressed against the stall and he gasps every time Woohyun reaches the end of him, finding and poking just slightly the entrance of his prostate. It’s a torture, and after a minute, he decides it’s enough, so he moves his body down again, or more like tries to, as Woohyun secures his hips on place.  
  
“Eager some?” the younger mocks, with a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.  
  
“And you’re not?” Sunggyu barks. “ju-just, faster”  
  
Woohyun laughs and pushes his chest against Sunggyu’s back, one hand finding its place around Sunggyu’s neglected and aroused dick.  
  
“This is how we’re gonna do it” Woohyun whispers. Sunggyu opens his mouth, ready to curse or ask what he means, but neither of those happen. A gasp comes out as Woohyun thrust inside of him at the same time as he strokes Sunggyu’s erection in the same manner. Sunggyu cries in pleasure and a smile is drawn on his face. “you like it?” Woohyun whispers again, and Sunggyu nods as fast as he could. Woohyun laughs, leaving a bite on Sunggyu’s shoulder. “good.”  
  
The younger continues his movements at the same time, pushing into Sunggyu and stroking him with his hand. The thrusts start to increase and the obscene sound of skin against skin starts resounding in the bathroom as Sunggyu screams in a broken voice. The concern of someone hearing them sits at the back of his head, and his cheeks pink up at the realization of how this is all so sexy and dirty at the same time.  
  
Woohyun abuses of his sweet spot, making him scream obscenities, and the younger laughs out loud as he continues nudging into him. Sunggyu is near his release, and he’s about to let Woohyun know, when it’s too late. He screams the loudest as white seed starts painting the bathroom stall. Woohyun helps him ride his highest point, and in a matter of seconds he reaches it too, screaming his voice away and making Sunggyu feel his hot cum on his inside.  
  
Both come out of their trance a minute after, evening their breaths. Sunggyu is resting the back of his head on top of Woohyun’s shoulder as the younger has his eyes closed.  
  
“You can’t fall asleep now” Sunggyu protests, making Woohyun laugh.  
  
“I’m not, I was just enjoying this.” Woohyun answers, pushing the older to the front, taking some tissues to clean them both. “It’s been awhile since we did something like this. I missed it.”  
  
Sunggyu feels a twinge of guilty, so he limits himself to nod and clean up the mess he made.  
  
“What’s that?” Woohyun asks, pointing at Sunggyu’s neck where his necklace was.  
  
“What’s- oh, this.”  
  
“Yeah, I meant to ask before, but I forgot between your screams and all” Woohyun mocks, but goes back to serious. “You didn’t have it before.”  
  
“Yeah, I-I bought it last week, it’s pretty, isn’t it?” Sunggyu answers nervously.  
  
“Yeah, it is” Woohyun says. “Can I wear it?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“For good luck” Woohyun laughs, “I could sing on stage using it, and maybe at the middle I’d kiss it and look at you”  
  
Sunggyu makes some vomiting sounds “that’s so greasy”  
  
“Whatever,” Woohyun sulks, buttoning his pants. “don’t let me borrow it then”  
  
Sunggyu takes off the necklace and puts it around Woohyun’s neck. The thing is precious to him, the reason why he still has Woohyun with him (and why he got him taken away in the first place), but it seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
“Use it” Sunggyu smiles, pressing a soft kiss against Woohyun’s lips. “But please don’t dedicate the moment to me or some shit cause that’s really greasy.”  
  
Woohyun rolls his eyes as he makes his way out of the bathroom stall.  
  
  
  
His voice is amazing, Sunggyu thinks. Even Woohyun in the former reality knew how to sing and more than once Sunggyu had told him (with pink cheeks hidden in the darkness of their room) to sing him a lullaby that’d drift him into dreamland. Woohyun would do it, giggling in the middle of the song and pressing soft kisses on top of the older’s head. This Woohyun is no difference, his smile is well seen along the song and more than once he starts laughing, all excited of being on top of the stage.  
  
Sunggyu is sitting in a chair a little behind, with a glass of alcohol on his hand and a proud smile on his face. Woohyun tries to catch the older’s attention when Sunggyu turns around to ask for another glass, the younger jumps a few times and people get more and more excited with the song. But Woohyun is sloppy, has always been, so he doesn’t notice when exactly is that the stage finishes, and he falls down in a strong thud.  
  
The music stops within seconds, and Sunggyu turns around, frowning. He doesn’t find Woohyun on top of the stage, but instead the crowd who is starting to circle around the side of the stage. And then a girl screams in horror.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Sunggyu runs through people, pushing them aside and repeating to himself ‘please’, knowing very well what he wanted to avoid.  
  
And what it looked like he couldn’t really avoid.  
  
Woohyun is lying on the ground and his head is bleeding to no end.  
  
  
  
It’s when Sunggyu is in the bathroom of the hospital that he decides to press on the lid of the necklace again. (Woohyun’s doctor seems to be the same one as the last time, and Sunggyu starts on hating the guy for always giving him the bad news.) His eyes are red and puffy, and he just won’t accept the fact that Woohyun has been taken away from him a second time.  
  
So he scrolls through the numbers, and presses on the lid when it stops in #12.  
  
  
  
Maybe the universe is really mocking him, like he once said (though he said it for a different reason). Anywhere he goes, there he is Woohyun in all his glory and smiling so tenderly at him, Sunggyu can feel himself falling for the younger again and again. But the thing is, Woohyun keeps on dying on him.  
  
He is heartbroken every time, and every time he lives the entire process- they’re happy, they kiss, they enjoy life, maybe enjoy it a little too much, and then a tragedy happens and there’s Sunggyu, crying over his body, riding on the ambulance with Woohyun’s dead body besides him, hearing the doctor tell him the speech he has heard too many times already, and then he locks himself in the bathroom and changes the reality.  
  
The 7th reality is not as bad, if you just ignore the fact that Woohyun didn’t like coffee and wasn’t his boyfriend to being with. Maybe the Sunggyu from this reality was much of a pussy and never actually had the courage to show some interest in the younger. So when Sunggyu mistakenly steps forward to kiss Woohyun in the middle of the street and the younger looks sincerely freaked out, he doesn’t give him the time to complete his reaction, already taking out his necklace and choosing a different number.  
  
(He doesn’t want to find out if Woohyun would’ve died again if he stayed here anyway.)  
  
He finds different Woohyuns every time, and he does his best to get a hold on every and each of those Woohyuns but it doesn’t seem like it’s enough. It wasn’t to the Woohyun who died with a piece of meat stuck in his throat, neither to the Woohyun who accidentally fell from a building. (It was fun being with Woohyun the police man, but after dying of a gunshot, Sunggyu was convinced he would never want to repeat it again.)  
  
It’s when he has run through almost a dozen of realities that he starts to give up. He can adjust to these different Woohyuns, but it’s simply not the same. He could fall in love with every and each of them but he wouldn’t love them as much as he loves his Woohyun. The very first one who took his heart in a glance and made him start this madness in which he has cried more than smiled.  
  
He decides to try a last time before going back to his reality, the #28 and the most painful of them all. He scrolls through the panel and it takes him a while to finally choose one. Woohyun’s dead body is lying on the bathroom and Sunggyu hasn’t really recovered from crying, having tears and snot running down his face.  
  
Sunggyu steps out of their apartment with a cigarette between his fingers, and he looks at the sunset. He’s not much of a smoker, but it seemed like the Sunggyu from this reality was, as he had an endless number of cigarette stubs in their trash bins. Amazingly, the smoke and taste fits him quite well and it’s exactly what he needs to get his feelings organized. He drops the stub to the ground and pushes on the top lid, hoping for a better reality waiting for him.  
  
Nothing really changes. Or not at first, at least. The sunset is still before him, and he doesn’t dare to take his sight from it.  
  
A pair of arms wrap around his torso and light kisses are pressed at the base of his neck.  
  
“When are you coming inside?” Woohyun whispers, breathing strongly and obviously enjoying Sunggyu’s smell.  
  
“In a little bit” Sunggyu answers, still without looking at the younger.  
  
“Are you alright?” Woohyun asks again. There’s a tiny hint of real concern in his voice, but he does his best to cover it up. “I’m sorry if I offended you with what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it.”  
  
Sunggyu turns around, cupping Woohyun’s face and staring right at it, analyzing and admiring every inch of it. “It’s fine” he assures, even if he doesn’t really know what Woohyun said before. It didn’t matter anyway.  
  
He leans into Woohyun and kisses his lips, slowly. The younger catches the hint, and he doesn’t try to make it any deeper, leaving it with the innocence of it. Their mouths fit perfectly with each other, and even now, Sunggyu can taste Woohyun like he has always done.  
  
“Let’s get inside” Sunggyu whispers after he breaks the kiss. There’s a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, and Woohyun’s eyes glow under the last minutes of sun as he nods his head.  
  
Sunggyu makes love to him that night. It is rare when he tops, but when he does (and in this time in particular) he takes his time into making the act the most intimate sex possible. Woohyun doesn’t leave his eyes for a moment, and they stare at each other when they’re reaching their highest point. A drop of sweat falls from Sunggyu’s forehead and Woohyun smiles, passing by the palm of his hand to clean the thin layer that was accumulating on the older’s face. Woohyun cups Sunggyu’s cheeks into a kiss and Sunggyu makes both of them cum right there, breaking the kiss to gasp but without parting away from each other at all.  
  
They spoon right after, Sunggyu hugging Woohyun from the back.  
  
The voice is low and faint, and Woohyun thinks Sunggyu didn’t hear it, but he did.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t want to stand up the next morning, afraid of what could happen if he did, afraid of all the facts that could be waiting for him as he steps outside the room. What if Woohyun was a serial killer and gets caught the moment they walk outside? or what if he turns on the TV and he sees in the news that there’s a typhoon going straight to Korea and it would somehow kill Woohyun? or what if Woohyun just steps out of the room and he slips on a banana and falls down and breaks his scalp for a second time? For all he knows, every one of those possibilities are very much probable.  
  
So he tangles Woohyun into the bed until it’s no longer funny.  
  
“Really” Woohyun says for a 6th time, this time serious, “let me go”  
  
“I don’t wanna” Sunggyu answers, hiding his face in the back of Woohyun’s neck.  
  
“Are you okay Sunggyu? You’ve been really weird”  
  
“Can’t I just force my boyfriend into staying with me in bed the entire day?” Sunggyu asks in a sulk.  
  
“Not when it’s Monday and you got-“  
  
“Ah, I don’t wanna know!” Sunggyu interrupts.  
  
But Woohyun still finishes the sentence. “You got to finish your watch thing to travel through time or something.”  
  
“What?” Sunggyu answers, finally releasing the younger. Woohyun takes his chance and stands up immediately.  
  
“Yeah, Mister I’m-going-to-be-the-most-famous-scientist-after-this. You didn’t deprive me of a lot of sex for the past months just so you could not finish this thing, so go and finish it.”  
  
“I-I’m doing wha-what?”  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t let Woohyun answer, not as he runs down the hall and into the room that, indeed, is his work room. His stuff is there, but instead of a necklace sitting in the middle fo the table, there’s a watch. It’s a big ugly, truthfully. But it looks complete, finished. He looks through his notebooks, admiring all every single word and equation written on them.  
  
“Fuck, why didn’t I think of this before?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Woohyun asks from the frame of the door.  
  
Sunggyu puts the watch on and Woohyun steps inside.  
  
“Do you think it’ll work?” Woohyun asks, excited.  
  
“It has to.” Sunggyu answers.  
  
He adjusts the watch and moves time just a few seconds back.  
  
Woohyun is standing besides the frame door. “What do you mean?” the younger repeats.  
  
“Oh fuck” Sunggyu smiles. “It works!”  
  
“How’d you know?” Woohyun steps inside, excited.  
  
But instead of answering, Sunggyu yanks him by the neck and kisses him in pure happiness. This meant one single thing, and was going to make it come true.  
  
“Wha-what was that for?” Woohyun asks when Sunggyu parts away.  
  
But the older is busy adjusting the watch to May and taking off his necklace and adjusting it to the right number, his reality. #28.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he opens his eyes he is no longer standing in his work room but on the bed. There’s only one light turned on, and it’s coming from the other side of the bed. There’s a big bulge of sheets and he doesn’t believe it until the bulge emits a sound.  
  
“You’ve been away” Woohyun whispers. This is when they had their first fight. When Sunggyu lamely tried to console the younger and it had only been the start of their problems.  
  
The younger turns around to look at him, and Sunggyu chokes at the sight. It’s not like he spent the last month without Woohyun, but now that he was infront of the real Woohyun, his Woohyun, he can see everything that was different from him and the other Woohyuns. His puffy cheeks, his thick lower lip, his ruffled brown hair.  
  
He feels the necklace on his neck and the watch on his wrist. He takes both of them off, and stands up.  
  
“Where are you going?” Woohyun asks, following him behind.  
  
Sunggyu walks outside of their apartment complex and doesn’t think twice before throwing both things far away. They hit the ground and break in an instant.  
  
“What are you doing?” Woohyun hisses as he comes out. Sunggyu turns around and loves the sight before him.  
  
Yeah. This is his Woohyun. Woohyun who sleeps on his boxers with puppies on it, Woohyun the writer who liked coffee as much as he did. His Woohyun from his reality, and the only one he could truly love and would never let go.  
  
“Let’s go to Busan.” Sunggyu smiles.  
  
He doesn’t get an answer.  
  
  
  
  
(or he did, if kissing was one.)


End file.
